


Spending New Years Together

by Occasionally_Writing



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: Confetti Cannons, Cuddling & Snuggling, Decorating a christmas tree, Domestic Fluff, Eating dinner together, Falling Asleep on Each Other, Fix-it fic, Fluff galore, Kissing, M/M, hand holding, new year party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionally_Writing/pseuds/Occasionally_Writing
Summary: Sun Bo and Zhi Gang host a small get together for a late Christmas/New Years. Xi Gu and Hao Ting are invited and everyone has the time of their lives as they celebrate the upcoming New Year together.
Relationships: Lu Zhi Gang/Sun Bo Xiang, Xiang Hao Ting/Yu Xi Gu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Spending New Years Together

“We don’t need to hurry. Sun Bo and Brother Chih-Gang said that they were still getting things together. The last thing they need is for us to barge in on them when they’re not ready,” Yu Xi Gu sighed, watching as his boyfriend strolled around their condo, grabbing random things that they may need for the party and putting them in the messenger bag that they were bringing with them. Ever since Hao Ting had came to him and explained that Sun Bo was setting up a party or a late Christmas party on New Years, Xi Gu found that he couldn’t wait for it himself, but for once, it seemed like he wasn’t the one who was frantic and making sure they had everything. Pushing himself off the door, Xi Gu reached out and caught Hao Ting’s arms, stopping him from moving around even more. “Come on, we don’t want to fill it too much. Just zip it up and let’s get going, yeah?”

“Are you sure we have everything? Shouldn’t we make sure one more time?” Hao Ting muttered, moving to unzip their bag before Xi Gu stepped closer, pulling his face close before their lips were pressed together. Easing the bag to the floor, Hao Ting cupped his boyfriend’s waist and deepened the kiss, smiling within the kiss when he felt Xi Gu’s arms stretch up and lace around his neck. Pulling away before Hao Ting could start to feel him up, Xi Gu patted his chest and moved towards the door. Oh right, they had a party to get to. Clearing his throat with a smirk, Hao Ting lifted the bag over his shoulder and tightened the strap, making sure it was secure before he exited first, letting Xi Gu be the one to lock the condo. “Is your helmet still on my scooter?”

Nodding as he took Hao Ting’s hand, Xi Gu swung their hands forwards and backwards as they exited the building, heading towards the parking lot where Hao Ting’s scooter was waiting. Climbing onto it once they found it, Hao Ting moved the bag around so that Xi Gu could fit in on the back, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist as he started the engine. Moving slowly forward at first, Hao Ting made sure that Xi Gu was okay before he took off at the speed limit, heading towards Sun Bo and Zhi Gang’s condo was. Pulling into the small parking space that was made for a bike or scooter, Hao Ting shut off the engine and helped Xi Gu off first, kicking up the kickstand before he got off as well. Peering up at the building, Xi Gu grinned when he noticed the curtain to the condo move before the door was suddenly being slammed open and Sun Bo practically raised out, calling their name with that bright smile that they both knew so well on his face. 

“You guys made it! We’re so happy to host this small get together, as Zhi Gang calls it! Come in! We were getting everything together to start decorating the tree! You need to see it!” Sun Bo exclaimed, waving his arms excitedly before he grabbed both Hao Ting and Xi Gu’s wrists, tugging them both inside the condo. Chuckling as they were pulled, Hao Ting grabbed his boyfriend’s hand with his free one before they finally got up the stairs. Noticing Zhi Gang, Xi Gu smiled and leaned into the hug that he was pulled into. Letting them have a small moment, Sun Bo pulled Hao Ting towards the living room and showed him the boxes of decorations along with the tiny tree that was bare and awaiting them. “Zhi Gang! Come on, let’s start!”

“Still a little kid, aren’t you. Alright, alright. Let them rest dear, they just got here,” Zhi Gang chuckled out, walking into the living room before he wrapped his arm around Sun Bo’s shoulders, squeezing his nose playfully with a grin on his face. Pouting slightly, Sun Bo’s grumbled but nodded, hugging his boyfriend close as Xi Gu sat down next to Hao Ting, who was looking through the decorations with shining eyes. Pulling out a string of golden lights, Xi Gu plugged them in and smiled when he noticed that they blinked on and off. It was nothing like the ones that Hao Ting had when he came by his old room looking like a firefly with a cake in his arms, but it still reminded him of that special moment. Wrapping his arm around Xi Gu, Hao Ting cuddled him close before he unwined the lights. Noticing that they were ready, Zhi Gang nodded and pressed a kiss to Sun Bo’s temple. “Okay, it looks like everyone’s ready. Now we can start but let’s not make a mess, okay?”

Calling out their answers, the gang got to work with decorating the tree, putting on the blinking lights first before Sun Bo pulled out rolls of red and gold garland. Zhi Gang could tell by the sparkle in his boyfriend’s eyes, that making a mess was not something that could be avoided before all hell broke loose and the garland got tossed and wrapped around Xi Gu while Hao Ting pulled out some ornaments and began to stick them on Xi Gu as well. Yelling out as an ornament got thrown at him, Hao Ting threw more at Sun Bo before Zhi Gang finally broke it up as he too was pelted with by the shiny Christmas decorations. Cracking up at the look on his face, Xi Gu untangled himself from the garland before they finally got back on track, wrapping the garland around the tree before they picked up all the ornaments from the floor and placed them rightly on the tree. Stepping back to observe their masterpiece, Zhi Gang noticed something was missing before he dug around more boxes and finally pulled out a gold star that glittered beautifully when the lights flashed on it. 

“Who wants to put the star on?” Zhi Gang asked, smiling when everyone pointed at Xi Gu, who blinked and blushed slightly from all the attention on him. Standing up from where he was sitting, Xi Gu took the star from Zhi Gang and carefully placed it on top of the small tree, stepping away once he made it was secure and standing straight up. Lacing their hands together as they stepped away, Hao Ting and Xi Gu smiled softly at each other while Sun Bo wrapped his arm around Zhi Gang’s waist and laid his head on his shoulder. Hearing the timer go off in the kitchen, Zhi Gang chuckled at the whine he got as he had to move away from Sun Bo before he took his hand and pulled his boyfriend towards the kitchen so they could both check on dinner. “Let’s leave them alone while we check on everything. It seems like they’re in their own world anyways.”

Back in the living room, it was just as Zhi Gang had said as Hao Ting pulled out some board games from their messenger bag and set them up on the rug a little ways away from the glowing Christmas tree. Laying down on the rug belly first, the two played some quick games of checkers and a few games of mahjong before they got distracted and just laid on the rug, Xi Gu having his head resting on Hao Ting’s chest as they listened to Zhi Gang and Sun Bo being noisy in the kitchen. Noticing the smell of something delicious in the air, Hao Ting felt his stomach growl while Xi Gu snickered when he felt the rumble from where his head was lying. Stepping back into the living room, Sun Bo rolled his eyes playfully as he noticed how his friends were laying, Sun Bo clicked his tongue and effectively got their attention. 

“Dinner’s ready, help us put everything on the table instead of being all coupley!” Sun Bo demanded, rolling his eyes when he got a whine from Hao Ting before they stood up and laced their fingers together, following Sun Bo towards the dining area where Zhi Gang was waiting. Picking up the delicious smelling plates and wine glasses, all the food got to the table quickly before Zhi Gang grabbed the wine and brought it to the table, placing it right in the middle. Digging into everything once Zhi Gang sat down, the group talked and laughed as they explained events that happened in their lives when they weren’t together. Perking up slightly when he remembered a surprise he had planned for them. Turning his eyes when Sun Bo moved away from him to grab a plastic bag from the kitchen, Zhi Gang shot Hao Ting and Xi Gu a look of confusion before his boyfriend came back, holding small confetti cannons. “I just remembered I got these! Let’s blow them off now! Please, please, pleeaasseee!”

“Woah! Yeah, let’s blow them off!” Hao Ting gasped, reaching for the bag before he took two out, one for him and the other for Xi Gu. Chuckling at the excited look his boyfriend had on his face, Xi Gu smiled towards Zhi Gang when he saw that he was about to protest his boyfriend’s actions. Relenting just this once, Zhi Gang sighed and took his own confetti cannon, shooting a smile to Sun Bo when his grin practically lit up the entire room. Once the bag was empty, Sun Bo tossed it to the side and grabbed the hook of the cannon, aiming it above the table just as everyone did the same. “Let’s do it! One, two..three!”

Pulling the blasters at the same time, everyone let out a gasp as the loud pops sounded in the air before confetti flowed out, coming down on top of them in ribbons of shiny tinsel. Watching the sight with shining eyes, Xi Gu listened to Hao Ting and Sun Bo’s laughter while the confetti fell before Zhi Gang moved into action, trying to shield the food from the falling shiny paper with a smile rising on his face as well. Once all the confetti fell on the ground and around the table, Zhi Gang pulled away and raised his wine glass, gesturing for the others to do so as well. Calling out a quick toast, everyone cheered and gulped their wine down quickly, placing the glasses back on the table as they continued eating, laughter and the clink of glasses and silverware against plates being the only sound in the room. By the time they were all full, it was dark outside and the television specials for the New Year were already playing on the television. 

“I’ll help clean up, go sit with Sun Bo while we put everything away,” Xi Gu ordered before he was pulled against Hao Ting’s chest and their noses brushed playfully against each other softly. Pulling away after he got a gentle kiss from Hao Ting, Xi Gu shoved him towards the living room while he moved to help Zhi Gang clean up. When everything was off the table and properly placed in the sink, the two chuckled when they appeared in the living room and saw that their boyfriends had designated spots for them to sit. Cuddling into Hao Ting’s side, Xi Gu buried his head underneath Hao Ting’s neck and sighed when his arm came around and wrapped around his shoulder, holding him close. Doing the same with Sun Bo, Zhi Gang pressed a kiss to his temple as Sun Bo’s arm wrapped around his shoulder, pulling him closer. “Today was a lot of fun. Thanks for inviting us over, Sun Bo, Brother Chih-Gang.”

“It was a lot of fun. Thanks for coming over you two,” Zhi Gang mumbled out, keeping his eyes on the television as he felt his eyes beginning to flutter shut with the promise of sleep. Leaning back, the couples cuddled closer and watched with a sleepy gaze as the countdown for the ball began. Holding Xi Gu closer as the countdown hit ten, the group counted down as well and when the ball completely dropped and fireworks began, Hao Ting lifted Xi Gu’s chin and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips while Sun Bo cupped Zhi Gang’s face and pressed their lips together urgently, pulling a sleepy chuckle from his boyfriend’s face. Pulling away at the same time, the couple bumped their foreheads together and sighed out, contentedly. “I love you so much.”

Holding Zhi Gang closer as he buried his face in his hair, Sun Bo hummed with a soft smile on his face while Hao Ting pulled Xi Gu close and wrapped his arms his waist, pressing a kiss to his head. Watching the leftover performing bands, Hao Ting held Xi Gu tightly before he turned to look down, pausing when he noticed that his boyfriend at fallen asleep, clinging to his sweater as he slept. Letting out a small snort from his nose, Hao Ting brought his attention back up to Sun Bo and Zhi Gang before he noticed that they had fallen asleep as well. Sun Bo was holding Zhi Gang close and from what Hao Ting could see, Zhi Gang had his arms around Sun Bo’s waist while he had his head buried in his boyfriend’s chest. Not wanting to wake them all up, Hao Ting turned the volume down on the television and sighed, pulling Xi Gu closer, grinning when he let out a small noise of protest before he nuzzled his face in his neck again. Rubbing Xi Gu’s back softly, Hao Ting sighed and pulled his legs up, tangling them with Sun Bo’s as he carefully shifted his boyfriend around to a more comfortable position for the both of them. Finally getting comfortable, Hao Ting allowed his eyes to flutter shut, as he was the last one in the group to fall asleep, holding Xi Gu close while his legs tangled together with Sun Bo’s. The television still played softly in the background as the lights from the tv screen illuminated the matching soft smiles the group had resting on their faces as they slept, not a care in the world since they had each other.


End file.
